You Just Might Make Me Believe
by Sukee
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is still on his mission to find and kill Itachi, all the while getting stronger. He finds his mind wandering. He knows his goal, and predicts his future, but things are bceoming misty. He slowly realizes that something or someone is holding him back.


**Chapter One**

"This is unlike me…" I think as I blink my dark eyes.

My vision is cloudy and blurred, almost like I'm drunk. It doesn't seem to surprise me. The Sharingan seems to make my eyes worse everyday, which is one bad side effect of being an Uchiha clan member. I can't help but act this way though. It is an impulse. It grabs my body and takes over, forgetting everything else that ever lingers in my mind. Usually in my mind you could find my main goal, my lost hope, my horrible past and my unpromising future. How could I let it all go for a feeling? Could this impulse, this longing actually hinder my mind?

The woman in front of me is the reason. Everything about this woman could bring me to my knees. I want to get stronger, and I would do anything to fulfill my goal. Then why is it possible that this one woman could falter my mind long enough to present me as vulnerable? My fingers trace down the side of her cheek, rosy from sleep and warm. Her cheek feels like the petal of a flows evenly and smoother than anyone I have ever felt. This is where, I feel, that I should be. I feel as though I am her protector, her lover. I am the one that she relies on the most. It makes me feel guilty. A pang of emotion hits my stomach, and I feel it squeeze at the thought of me leaving this beautiful woman. Then I ask myself one question, "Why did I leave her?" Yet, I was young back then; I was foolish and stupid.

"Sasuke." The pink-haired beauty whispers in her sleep.

I can't help but smile. I feel like this is what I want, what I need, and what I have waited for. I lean in and feel her lips softly touch mine. The kiss is powerful and unique. I can't help but want to kiss her more. I feel as though if I never got to touch her lips again, my life would be considered wasted. Slowly tracing kisses along her chin and down her neck, nipping her collar-bone then replacing my teeth with my tongue. Sakura awakens, and a smile erupts unto her womanly features. Her body wiggles with delight at my touch, and she leans into my heat.

"Sasuke-kun!" she giggles at being awoken so abruptly. "This is a wonderful way to wake me up. But, is there something you need?"

A dark chuckle escapes my mouth, and I wink at her. The way that she flirts just makes me want her more. It's amazing the many feelings that this woman can give me. I climb on top of the beautiful girl, her pink locks tangled with the curls of yesterday's hair. I rest my knee between her legs, and start my kissing down her upper body. As my lips trace her womanly curves, I can't help but feel myself harden from arousal as my lips make their way lower. I cup one breast with my hand, and grasp her skinny waist with the other. I want to feel her closer, much closer.

"Please." This word escapes from the lips of the gorgeous female.

Her breathing is hard, and moans escape her mouth every so often. I realize that my breathing is loud and ragged, and my heart rate is no doubt spiking through the roof. I can't help but want to take control at the sound of her passionate moans. I wrap both of my arms around her waist carefully and swing her over top of me. I felt Sakura smoothly land on top of my hard member, and she grinds down on my lower half, sending pleasure waves through me. I want this. I want her.

"I want you." The words came out in a low grunt.

I wish I could control my emotions, but with her it's not as easy. With my words she prods on me harder and faster. Grunts escape my lips and make me grab the hips of this beautiful girl. I try to not be rough with her, but a girl as sexy as this tempts me into unlocking my inner demon. I can't help but hold her tighter, and pull her into me. The lovely Haruno leans down upon me, allowing me to feel her breasts. As she does so, she drops her lips to his ear and moans.

"Sasuke."

The voice suddenly got louder. The voice changed from the ringing of chimes to a low growl.

"Sasuke."

They repeated themselves as I slowly come out of the wonderful dream in which I never wanted to end.

"Seriously, get up. You're ridiculous." And the man walks out.

I open my eyes to the coal-black walls of the room I usually slept in. I am furious. I am puzzled. But more than anything, I feel completely lonely. It wasn't anything abnormal, but it arrived in unusual pang. I couldn't help but want to kill the man who woke me up. I opened my eyes long enough to see the ugly sight disperse from the room. Orochimaru is this man's name. I hate it here; I hate him. But I have to get stronger.

_**Please Rate & Review if you would like me to continue to write._


End file.
